


Batman Dies, Anna Comes Back, What Next?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Character Death, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Returning Home, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Batman dies on a mission, Anna returns home, and they figure out how to move on.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Batman Dies, Anna Comes Back, What Next?

“Superman to Batman.”

“What?”

“We have an incident.”

“Send me the coordinates, I’m on my way.”

“You got it, Batman.”

Batman suited up and started up the Batwing. He told Alfred where he was going and set off in the Batwing. He got there and connected to the comm network.

“What’s the plan Bats?” Flash asked.

Batman detailed the plan and the League members jumped into battle. He set the Batwing to autopilot back to the Batcave.

The League was winning and as they were wrapping the battle up, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) asked Batman a question, accidentally distracting him, and an enemy came up behind him and shot him five times in the back. His white cowl eyes widened and he collapsed.

“Batman!” Green Lantern yelled.

“Lantern get Batman to the Watchtower,” Superman ordered, in his leader voice, something the League didn’t hear often.

“Right,” Green Lantern used his ring to put a platform under Batman, turning it into a box, and then he flew as fast as he could back to the Watchtower.

He made it back to the Watchtower and the Watchtower doctors, plus the Batfam’s usual doctor for big injures that knew their identities came up in a domino mask, worked for two hours trying to save him.

The rest of the Justice League that was on the mission returned and Batman’s oldest and youngest sons, Nightwing and Robin, had arrived.

“All but Mocking Jay have responded,” Nightwing said, “But that doesn’t surprise me.”

Robin stuck close to Nightwing, who was talking with the rest of the Batfamily updating them.

Another hour later, Nightwing got a call from the one Batfamily member that no one had seen for over a decade, Mocking Jay. “I’ll be right back Dami,” Nightwing whispered, getting up from the bench they were sitting on.

He came back ten minutes later, “I need to talk to Doctor T,” He told one of the Watchtower doctors, who had come out to update them. The doctor nodded.

A minute later, Doctor T came out and Nightwing pulled her away. They came back three minutes later and Doctor T went back into where Batman was and then another minute later she called the two Bats into the room.

2 minutes after that, the three Batfamily members came out and left. A minute later a Watchtower doctor came out to tell the Justice League the bad news.

Nightwing, Robin, and Doctor T appeared in the Batcave, and they pulled off their masks.

“Dick, what's the news?” Tim asked.

“They’re going to fly, his body in the javelin tomorrow,” Leslie, Doctor T, told the rest of the Batfamily.

Gasps sounded and eyes filled with tears.

“You have to tell Anna,” Jason said.

“Anna already knows,” Dick said, walking over to the changing areas.

“Anna?” Steph asks, through the tears.

“Mocking Jay,” Leslie said, walking over to Alfred.

“They don’t talk about her because she ran away and hasn’t come back yet,” Tim spoke up.

Jason walked over to Robin, who’s green eyes had a few tears in them, “Let’s get you bed, short stack,” Jason lead his younger brother upstairs.

Dick went upstairs a little later, but before he stepped onto the elevator floor he said, “Someone go tell a main rouge were not patrolling and why.” Then he went upstairs.

“I got it,” Tim spoke up.

Everyone in the Batcave nodded, most then going up to their rooms, the ones that they lived in or the ones they stayed in when they visited, except for Barbara Gordon.

“I’ll help you find the nearest rouge is,” She said.

He nodded and got changed into his Red Robin uniform, he connected his comm to the comm network, then he mounted his motorcycle and took off.

He had only been driving around for 15 minutes when Barbara said, ‘Catwoman up on your left.’

He pulled into an alleyway ahead of her and he jumped up on the roof and waited.

“Hello Red Robin.”

“Hello Catwoman, I have a message we need you to spread through the main rouges.”

“Wait is it?”

“The Batclan won’t be patrolling for a while as Batman is dead.”

Her eyes widened, “I’ll get right on that,” she took off.

Red Robin dropped back into the alleyway and drove back to the Batcave. He changed out of his suit and Tim and Barbara went up to go to sleep.

Just before Tim went into his room he heard his eldest brother talking on the phone.

“You are?”

A longish pause, in which Tim stuck over and put his ear against the door.

“Sis-”

Another pause.

Then quietly, “I do, I need you.”

A very short pause.

“No, no, not because of that but I can’t, I can’t do everything, run Wayne Enterprises, be Batman, everything those both mean, all of my normal life, and take care of the rest of our family.”

Silence on both sides of the phone.

Then “...Please,” Dick sounded broken.

A minute went by, then…

“Really?

Tim decided he had intruded on enough of his older siblings phone call and he went to his room and tried to fall asleep. But once he laid down what had happened, truly sunk in, he’d lost his second father, who was more of a father then his biological father was.

Two days later Anna arrived at Wayne Manor. Dick seemed to know it was her, as when the doorbell ran he sprinted down the stairs, he got to the door before Alfred did. He opened the door and hugged her.

“Anna!”

She chuckled, “Hey D.” She hugged him back.

“Welcome back, Master Anna, though I wish it was under nicer circumstances,” Alfred greeted.

“Hey Alfred,” She said, Dick and her dropping their arms, and then a little guiltily, “Yeah, me too.”

“You actually got her back here?” Jason asked from the drop of the stairs.

“I did, jealous Little Wing?” Dick asked.

Jason scoffed, “As if.”

“Nice to see you Jay,” Anna said.

“Yeah, fucked up circumstances though.”

Anna eyes widened in realization, “Fucked up circumstances all around.”

“Language both of you,” Alfred scolded.

“No, no, Alfie. I left cause Jay died and I came back cause Bruce died. Fucked up.”

Alfred’s eyes widened as well.

Dick’s did the same and he turned to Anna, “Really, really fucked up.”

“Is Alfred letting you all swear in here?” Steph came in with Cass.

“Only because there isn’t really anything else we could use,” Jason said, staring at his oldest sister.

“What?” Steph asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Steph,” Dick said.

Alfred and Jason snapped out of shock and realization.

“Do you have bags?” Alfred asked.

“A few, the rest should be coming with Kai, once I send a jet over that is.”

Alfred nodded, “Master Jason, will you help me?”

“Sure,” Jason said.

They walked out to the rental car.

“You two must be the other two Wayne girls, Stephaine and Cassandra?”

They nodded.

“I’m Anna Wayne, the first Wayne girls and the first female protégé of Batman.”

“Hi,” Steph said.

Cass waved.

“Ya know Spoiler and Black Bat are pretty awesome,” Anna said.

Steph’s eyes lit up because Mocking Jay _was_ one of her childhood heroes, alongside Batgirl, and she’d just called her awesome,” R-Really?”

“Yeah, going against your crap dad is epic!”

Steph beamed.

Jason and Alfred came back in and took her bags up to her room, that hadn’t been touched since she left. Just like Jason’s, hmmm wonder if there is a pattern?

Anna, Dick, Steph, and Cass went to the Family living room where Tim and Damian were.

They all sat on the couches and when Jason came in her sat on the last open spot, none of the kids touching Bruce’s armchair or even looking at it to long.

“So, now what?” Tim asked, “We can’t mourn in public and we’ve just been waiting to see if Anna would show.”

“I wouldn’t not show, I’m not heartless,” Anna said.

“So what Tim said, What now?” Jason asked.

“We tell the world Batman’s dead and then two-three months after we announce Bruce Wayne is Dead,” Anna said.

Dick nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” Tim said.

“When do I have to go back to school?” Damian asked quietly.

“Soon, but when we announce Bruce as being dead we can, and will, pull you out of school,” Dick said.

Damian nodded.

“I’ll focusing on Wayne Enterprise, but Mocking Jay will be coming back, cause stress relief.”

“I’ll be going as Nightwing until crime picks up, and when that happens I’ll pick back up the Batman mantle again.”

Everyone nodded.

“So where is Bruce going to be over the couple months he’s not here?” Steph asked.

“Vacation?” Cass asked.

“That makes sense,” Tim nodded, “and the reason we’ve been gone is because we decided to join him for a while.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jason said.

They all looked at him.

“Who made up how Jason Todd died to the media?”

Anna smirked.

“Anna did thinking about the insane possibly you came back to life,” Dick said,

“And it paid off.”

“How is Bruce going to die in the media’s world?” Tim asked.

“Kidnapping gone wrong again?” Jason suggested.

“And make them think that B will come back too?” Steph questioned.

“It could work,” Anna said, nodding.

“Really?” Dick looked over at her.

“Yeah, It’s been a while since Jay came back, and he’s on vacation _alone_ , it could work.”

“Are we bury him as Batman or Bruce Wayne?” Dick asked.

“Batman,” Damian spoke up, “He died as Batman, he should be buried as Batman.”

“Plus we could say Bruce died in a explosion so we couldn’t recover his body,” Tim added.

Two days later the Batfamily announced to the world that Batman had died during his last mission with the Justice League.

* * *

Green Lantern out of his ring suit, so Hal Jordan rang the doorbell of Wayne Manor a week after Batman’s funeral.

“Oh, hello Hal,” Anna greeted letting him in.

He nodded, “I need to talk to you all.”

“Okay,” Anna said, “You may want to cover your ears.”

He did.

“EVERYONE TO THE _FAMILY_ LIVING ROOM,” She yelled, then she lead Hal to said living room.

Most of the family was already there and the few who weren’t came in soon after.

Hal sat on an ottoman while the Batfam sat either on the couches or the floor.

“I’m sorry,” He started out.

Jason shifted, sighing through his nose, and Anna leaned back onto him, keeping him there.

“I’m sure you’ve heard that one of the League members asked him a question that distracted him which got him shot.”

The Batfam nodded, they had, though Superman hadn’t named names.

“I was the one that distracted Batman with a question, I’m sorry.” _I got your dad killed,_ was left unsaid.

“Hal,” Dick said, “You could’ve have known, it’s easy to forget that Bats was human.

“Yeah, we forget we ourselves are humans,” Tim said.

Jason snorted, “Well most of us are humans,” he looked down at Anna.

Anna giggled.

“We never blamed anyone,” Dick said,

“Yeah just like if one of us had distracted him we wouldn’t have blamed them,” Anna explained, “The only person we blame is the person who actually shot him.”

“Oh,” he said,

“You care,” Cass spoke up, “Forgive yourself.”

“What Cass said, you cared about Bats, so you care about us. We’ve forgiven you, so forgive yourself Hal,” Steph said, Cass nodding along.

“Father would be annoyed that you are angry at yourself and that you blame yourself,” Damian told him.

“Bruce gets angry when anyone, other then himself, blame themself for anything,” Jason said.

“I guess…”

“Hal, we’ve talked a lot at you, told you a lot of things, but what you should take away is we never blame you,” Anna said.

“Thanks, you’ve given me a lot to think about, thank you again,” Hal said, getting up.

“Would you like some cookies?” Dick asked.

“Sure.”

“Here you go Mister Jordan,” Alfred said holding out a ziploc bag of his cookies.

Hal jumped then, “Thanks Alfred.” He left.

A month later the Waynes told the world the Bruce Wayne was blown up in a kidnapping gone wrong. Then three weeks later his funeral took place, Damian was pulled out of school though Anna picked up and dropped off his school work, Damian used the schoolwork as a distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
